The contractor will develop and commercialize a complete, autonomous drone-based system for moving microplates (and similar lab consumables) within High Throughput Screening (HTS) laboratories, supplementing and perhaps eventually replacing robotic arms which currently perform HTS autonomous processing of samples. This innovative application of small, autonomous drones to HTS facilities will provide the speed, accuracy and reliability of robotic arms without the associated cost, prohibitive safety requirements, limited work envelope and operation/ repair expertise required by existing robotic infrastructure. The Phase I project will demonstrate the feasibility of this innovation by building flight hardware and performing pick-up, transport, and drop-off of a lab microplate. The ultimate outcome of this project will be novel products that increase HTS throughput capabilities, and enhance the economic viability of HTS at small government and academic research labs, thereby enhancing public health.